


Team Cock Blocking Family

by DarylsBabyGirl



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Daryl, Couch Sex, Flirting, Kissing, M/M, Orgasm, Riding, Rough Sex, Teasing, Top Paul, Tumblr Prompts, cock blocking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 07:00:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12765621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarylsBabyGirl/pseuds/DarylsBabyGirl
Summary: Daryl and Jesus just wanna have sex, but their family keeps interrupting!





	Team Cock Blocking Family

Jesus had barely stepped out of the shower and walked into their room to get dressed when Daryl grabbed him and pinned him to the bed. This wasn't unusual. Daryl was rather impulsive, especially when it came to their sex life. Paul loved it. It kept things interesting. He giggled when Daryl kissed up his chest, licking up stray droplets of water and sucking marks into his skin. Daryl was a bit dirty. He'd left the house early that morning to go hunting, and was covered in grass, dirt and walker blood. 

“This what 'pickin up dudes' means?” Daryl smirked down at his boyfriend. 

Paul laughed out, squirming as Daryl leaned down to nuzzled against his neck and shoulders, his beard hairs scratching Paul's skin. “Daryl! I just got clean!” Paul whined, pushing playfully at Daryl's shoulders.

Daryl chuckled, licking a wet strip up Paul's neck and nipping his chin. “So..? I'll help ya get clean again.”

Paul glared up at him. “Saliva doesn't count!”

The hunter chuckled and pressed a soft kiss to Paul's lips, smoothing over the scout's anger. “Want me ta shower 'r can I fuck ya?”

Paul should really be mad that Daryl was acting like a horn dog who just wanted to get into his pants, or towel; but, the warmth and love he saw in Daryl's eyes and the gentle kisses the hunter was placing on his neck and shoulders sent shivers down his spine. He moaned softly, sliding his hands from Daryl's shoulders and up into his greasy hair. He pulled Daryl up into a deep kiss, sighing into his mouth. 

“Fine, but you're taking a shower with me afterwards.”

Daryl's happy grin made Paul's heart skip a beat. “Fine by me...” Daryl rasped and leaned down to kiss him again. 

Paul moaned and licked into the hunter's mouth, arms wrapping around him and pulling him down closer. His towel was yanked off, tossed somewhere off the side of the bed. Daryl's hands slid over his thighs, teasing the skin and gripping possessively. Daryl was already rock hard in his dirty jeans, pressing down and grinding against Paul's thigh. The scout gasped out, back arching as Daryl's kisses trailed down to his nipple. A knock on the bedroom door made them freeze. Daryl growled out, grabbing the blanket and covering Paul's body as he sat up and barked out a 'what.' Rick opened the door, grinning a bit sheepishly. 

“Sorry to interrupt, but we're ready to head out. Jus waitin on you, Daryl.”

Daryl groaned. He'd been thinking about Jesus all morning while hunting, he'd completely forgot about the run he'd promised to go on with Rick. He looked down at his boyfriend. He was about to tell Rick he'd go some other time, but the look Jesus was giving him told him he'd better go or he knew he would regret it if something went wrong that he could've prevented. He sighed, reaching up to run a hand through his hair. 

“Yeah, 'm comin.” He climbed off the bed, pulling his boots back on and grabbing up his crossbow from where he'd dropped it in favor of picking up his boyfriend. He pecked Paul on the lips before following Rick out of the room. 

Paul sat up as the door clicked shut. He shoved the sheet off and stared down at the mud and blood on his thighs, stomach and chest that Daryl had rubbed on him. He was hard and wanted to call his boyfriend back to him and finish what he started. “... Asshole.” He flopped back on the bed, unsure if he was talking to Rick for interrupting, or at Daryl for getting him dirty and leaving him hard and wanting.

 

Daryl wasn't gone for long. The building they scouted out was only an hour away and they hadn't found anything, so they came right back. He walked Rick back to the house, then crossed the street to work on the car in Aaron's garage. He knew by now Paul was probably busy helping with something else and didn't want to interrupt. He greeted Aaron and Eric before going to the garage and opening door to get to work after getting all his tools out.

He popped the hood of the car and started checking the engine. He'd always enjoyed working on cars, they were like puzzles to him. They calmed him and gave him a sense of accomplishment when he got them working again. He certainly needed help getting calm today. He could still taste Paul's kisses and skin on his tongue. He knew he wouldn't see his wonderful boyfriend until later that night, so he needed something to keep him distracted.

A hand smoothed over his ass, making him tense. Paul's teeth nipped his ear and he shivered. He grinned a bit, looking over his shoulder at his boyfriend. Paul was glaring at him, but he was hard and pressing against Daryl's ass. 

“Somethin on yer mind, Paul?”

“Yes... I've been sporting a chubby all day after a certain someone left me high and dry this morning.” Paul slid his hands under Daryl's stomach under his shirt, nails digging in gently and leaving red welts. 

Daryl groaned softly, stomach tensing at the feeling. “Sounds like an asshole...”

Paul chuckled, nipping lines down Daryl's neck. He may not like the taste of mud and walker guts, but he loved the taste of Daryl's sweat. “Mmn... he is... but he's my asshole.” He slid his hands down to Daryl's jeans, rubbing the tent he found there. He nipped Daryl's ear again. “Someone's been thinking about me.”

The hunter grunted. “'m always thinkin bout ya.”

If Jesus wasn't as horny as he was at the moment, he would've melted at the words. As it was, all his blood was currently between his legs and pressing against the hunter's ass. He licked his lips, rubbing the hard on in his boyfriend's jeans while grinding his own against Daryl. Daryl's soft moans and grunts sent shivers down his spine and his cock pulsing with the need to cum. His hand left Daryl's cock and went to open his jeans, but the scuffing of shoes behind stopped his hand in it's quest. 

“Jesus, you ready for watch?” Tara asked. He could hear the grin in her voice and wanted to glare at her.

Paul sighed, resting his forehead on Daryl's shoulder. “Yeah... I'll be right there.” He heard the woman's footsteps walk away and stepped back from Daryl. “Sorry, baby...”

Daryl grunted, glaring down at the engine like it offended him somehow. “... S'fine... probably shouldn't be havin sex out in the open anyways.” 

Jesus nodded, eyes shut tightly, trying to will his erection away. “I'll... see you tonight..?”

The hunter nodded, leaning into the kiss Paul placed on his cheek. He heard the scout walk away and sighed. Is it too much to ask for a little private time with his boyfriend? 

 

Daryl had just stepped out of the shower when Jesus walked into the room after his shift on watch. The hunter was only in jeans that weren't even buttoned, water trailing down his chest, nipples perked from the chill of the air. Jesus stared, eyes following a stray drop of water dripping from Daryl's wet hair. Daryl smirked at him, leaning against the bathroom door frame and crossing his arms over his chest to bulge his biceps. Paul's mouth went dry, soft cock immediately going to half mast. 

“Drop them...”

Daryl licked his lips. “Drop what, babe? Mah balls, cause they already-”

“Your pants, Daryl... drop your pants before I do it for you...” Paul growled, eyes narrowing.

Daryl groaned softly. He loved it when Paul got aggressive. His sweet boyfriend was usually so polite and friendly, but get him in the right mood and he'll knock you on your ass... or in this case pound Daryl's ass. The hunter stepped away from the door and approached his boyfriend. He wanted to see how far he could take it. Paul watched him, eyes dark and jeans tight. 

“Drop yer's first...” Daryl rasped. 

They circled each other, trying to gauge which one would make the first move. It was like a battle, only it was for dominance. Paul licked his lips, reaching up to pull his hair back how Daryl liked, smirking when the hunter's sharp eyes wondered over his now bare neck. They stopped pacing at the end of the bed, eyes meeting for a split second before they were on each other, lips mashing together, teeth nipping and hands yanking at clothes. Paul's shirt was ripped open and tossed aside, Daryl's hands hot on his skin. He hooked his ankle around Daryl's and twisted them around, knocking Daryl back on the bed. 

The hunter's back hit the bed and he bounced a couple times, eyes staring up at his boyfriend. They were both hard and aching. They've both been needing it all day, and it was Daryl's fault. Paul's eyes narrowed on his boyfriend. The hunter needed to be punished. He reached down, pulling Daryl's jeans off. He tossed them aside and knelt between his boyfriend's legs, moaning softly at the sight of Daryl's hard cock and hole, which looked very wet. He smirked and opened his mouth to say something, but the sound of someone knocking rapidly on the front door downstairs interrupted him.

Daryl growled. “Ignore it.” 

Paul waited when the knocking stopped, only to start up again. He sighed and sat up. “It could be important.”

“Paul-!”

The scout was up and pulling his pants on before Daryl could grab him and pull him back down on the bed with him. 

“I'll be right back...” Paul left the room, leaving his shirt unbuttoned and hurried down the stairs to answer the door. Aaron and Eric were on the other side, holding hands and whispering and giggling to each other. “Hey, guys.” Paul smiled. “What's goin on?”

Eric smiled, kissing Aaron's cheek before turning to the scout. “We wanted to invite you and Daryl to dinner.”

“I'll... uh... have to talk to Daryl.” Paul grinned a bit, knowing this wouldn't go over well with the hunter. 

 

Ten minutes later, they sat around Eric and Aaron's table, eating a delicious spaghetti dinner. Daryl's hand was on Paul's thigh, rubbing and caressing gently while he talked with Aaron about their next scouting mission. Paul tried to concentrate on what Eric was telling him about the upcoming wedding. Daryl's hand was slowly crawling closer and closer to Paul's cock which was getting harder with every inch. 

“I am so surprised that they asked me to help decorate. I didn't think they considered me that close of a friend.” Eric was smiling so brightly and nearly vibrating with his excitement of getting to help decorate the community's little church. 

Paul smiled, reaching down to stop Daryl's hand from making contact with his cock. “They value your opinion, Eric. I'm very happy for you.”

Aaron smiled and reached over to take Eric's hand in his. “He talks about nothing but the wedding and all his ideas. They're really wonderful ideas! Glenn and Maggie are gonna love them!”

Eric's cheeks turned pink and he chuckled. “They're not that great.”

“I'm sure they're wonderful.” Paul smiled, tightening his hand over Daryl's when those dexterous fingers rubbed his erection. He bit down a groan, leg twitching to nudge against Daryl's. Daryl smirked at him, finishing off the last of his bread. Paul glared at him a bit. “I can't wait to see the church when you're done with it.” He smiled back at Eric, who grinned brightly. 

“It's going to be beautiful!” Eric sighed happily. Aaron chuckled and leaned over to kiss him, murmuring words of affection to his boyfriend.

 

As soon as the door was shut behind them, Paul was pinned to it, Daryl's tongue down his throat and a hand down the front of his pants. The scout grunted, yanking at the hunter's shirt and tossing it aside when he finally got it off his boyfriend's shoulders. Clothes were strewn all over the floor as they made their way to the couch. Paul would prefer the bed, but he didn't think Daryl could wait that long. Daryl shoved him down on the couch and climbed right into his lap. He wrapped a hand around Paul's cock, stroking it to full hardness. Paul groaned, reaching between the cushions for a tube of lube he knew was hidden there somewhere.

As soon as his cock was lubed up, Daryl was pushing down on him, groaning and growling, hands sliding up Paul's chest to tangle in his hair. They kissed deeply, Daryl immediately starting to ride Paul's cock with a wanton desperation the scout had never seen from him. He tore away from the kiss, head resting back against the couch, panting and grinning. Daryl moaned, kissing down Paul's neck, nails digging into the scout's back. 

“N-No foreplay, love?” Paul panted. His hands gripped the hunter's thighs, bucking his own hips into Daryl's. 

Daryl glared at him. “Shut the fuck up 'n fuck me, Rovia.”

Paul chuckled, hands sliding up to the hunter's hips. He rolled them over, Daryl's legs on his shoulders. He thrust hard and rough, leaning down to bite into Daryl's shoulder. The hunter's moans and groans were loud in his ear, but they just made him harder and faster. Daryl gripped the couch cushions tightly, arching his back and bucking his hips into every thrust. Neither of them lasted very long. They'd both been hard and aching all day, teasing each other mercilessly. It seemed like they'd barely started and then Daryl was biting into Paul's neck and groaning with his release. Paul winced from the bite, but Daryl's cum painting their skin and the hunter's hole tightening around his cock had him moaning with his own release. 

Daryl grunted, relaxing back against the couch. Paul leaned up, gently pulling out. He stared down at Daryl, taking in the hunter's flushed, sweaty face and messy hair. He chuckled, reaching up to run a hand through his own hair, tangled up by Daryl's fingers. Daryl shifted a bit, glaring up at him. 

“What?” The hunter grunted. 

Paul smiled, petting a hand across Daryl's chest affectionately. “I think that was our shortest session, yet.”

“Well, don't fuckin tease me so much next time 'n maybe I'll last longer.” Daryl huffed, sitting up. 

Paul chuckled and leaned forward, kissing him softly. “I love you.” He whispered. 

Daryl blushed a bit, leaning into Paul's hand on his cheek. “Love ya, too...”


End file.
